


Something Terrible

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspiration: Ecco the Dolphin, MS Paint Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Something terrible has happened... something very powerful.
Kudos: 1





	Something Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added November 8th, 2020:
> 
> Found this while digging through old files on a repaired computer.
> 
> This quote from _Ecco the Dolphin_ got me thinking about _Metroid_. The two series have a lot in common in terms of tone, to my mind.


End file.
